1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat back recliner mechanism, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a linear actuator particularly adapted for use in an infinitely adjustable seat back recliner mechanism.
2. State of the Art
Automotive and aircraft seats are commonly provided with two or more adjustments for user comfort, most of them including an adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. There are numerous seat back recliner mechanisms available with the trend being toward the infinitely variable type. The industry presently defines an infinitely variable seat back recliner to be one capable of adjustments in increments as fine as one degree or less.
There is a wide variety of infinitely variable seat back recliner devices available, usually involving complex mechanisms with numerous parts including types with helical camming surfaces, friction drums, wedging rollers, split nut and screw devices, coil spring-rod locks, ratchet and palls, and the like. While these various mechanisms work and meet with varying degrees of success, they have various problems of added weight and expense and usually a problem Of occupying too much space. While much attention has been given to the force generated by the device to keep the mechanism in its adjusted position, there is notable silence on what happens when the device is subject to a sudden or catastrophic force such as that occurring in a sudden braking or vehicle collision.